Demonic Temptation
by DoubleDracos
Summary: Draco resorts to bartering his soul to a Demon. So what happens when he falls for the demon, and the Demon for him? ***Now beta'd by HeredisofSlytherin***
1. Chapter 1

Lightning crashed against the darkened sky illuminating his surroundings as Draco stood, bare-chested, in his study. His sweat glistened chest heaved as he panted, looking anywhere but at the ominous red seal in front of him. Thunder roared, extinguishing the lights leaving Draco alone, whimpering as the seal blazed to life before him. He could feel the heat of hellfire course through his body as a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. Unruly black hair, vivid, scintillating, pure emerald eyes and a mischievous smirk were all Draco managed to see in the darkened room before he passed out.

Hours had passed before Draco awoke, with a start. He could feel a mouth on his cock, a snake-like tongue oscillating up and down the length of his bulging cock, teasing him.

A low sultry seductive voice purred as Draco regained his senses."My, my, you've been a bad boy, haven't you, Draco? You wanted a boyfriend, and desperate, you summoned a demon to barter your soul for one" The gentle hand cupping Draco's ass began to rub furiously as claws lightly scratched each cheek drawing crimson, turning him over. "So needy aren't you?" The demon murmured, his voice like liquid velvet, as his solid, ungodly cock pushed roughly against Draco's tight ass eliciting a soft moan of craving from his pale rose lips.

Draco pushed back on the demon, moaning in pure ecstasy as the demon roughly wanked him, it's Mephistophelian hand pumping his erect cock, already glistening with precum, long slender claw-like fingers expertly curved firmly around Draco's length. He felt as if his ass was on fire as the demon's cock pulsated and thrust deeper and deeper into Draco than he had ever imagined possible. A full day passed in blissful euphoria as the demon steadily rode him to the precipice of devilish delectation and back again. To Draco, it was sex like no other and was worth the souls of a thousand men.  
As the sun emerged out over the horizon bathing their entwined bodies in pale yellow light, throwing definition on the contours of their muscular physiques, dripping in fuck sweat.

Draco began to fade in and out of blissful consciousness, exhaustion rendering his body weak and deliciously devastated at the hands on the demon's constant ravaging. He let out one last groan from somewhere deep within the pit of his stomach as he felt the incubus finally cum deep in him, filling him up with his hot devilish semen.

Waking up the next day, Draco wondered groggily if it was just a dream until he sat up. His aching muscles protested and he could feel that his ass had been thoroughly loved, ruined for anyone else but the demon. He got dressed in a daze, stumbling out to the kitchen bleary-eyed, He wasn't sure what to expect as his gaze fell on the familiar, sultry figure in front of him. The Incubus looked human, and Draco could feel himself falling in love. As the demon stood up from his baking to lock Draco in his hungry gaze, Draco could see a full English Breakfast waiting for him. Meeting the lusting eyes of emerald fire, Draco could see a lightning bolt scar on the incubus's forehead among the mess of jet black hair.  
"What's your name?"  
"Harry Potter" came the purred reply. "Promise me you'll stay," Draco asked nervously, the sudden realisation that this, all of this could be ripped away from him so suddenly was almost too much to bear.  
"Oh, Draco, didn't you know? Once you've shagged an Incubus, they become your partner permanently" Harry replied.  
Draco smiled. He had been wooed, tempted and shagged beyond all repair. He had a boyfriend finally... Albeit, a demonic one. As he settled in for breakfast, Draco mused to himself, looking forward to what the future would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_  
Draco sat in his favourite chaise-lounge chair, leafing through his well-read copy of Holding the Man by Timothy Conigrave when Harry emerged from the bathroom. Silver eyes roamed over Harry's naked torso and loosely wrapped towel.  
"I thought demons were meant to look dark and ominous, not angelic" Draco stated, befuddled. "Demons are just angels that got tempted by humans" Harry replied bluntly, a cheeky grin crossing his face as Draco's floo network roared to life. "Master Draco, the Master and Mistress request you to come to dinner tonight" Draco groaned, as the floo network closed.

Draco hesitated as he put his hand out towards the door handle and, within mere seconds, Harry was behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on Draco's shoulder, "What are you waiting for, I'm hungry" breathed Harry gently, eagerly, his hot breath tickling Draco's ear, "I'll be right behind you". He took and deep breath and jutted his chin out defiantly as he entered the room.

As soon as Draco entered, a crisp, authoritative, refined voice ran out. "It is about time you deign it amicable to grace us with your presence, Draco," the voice said, sarcastically.  
"Lucius! Manners!" reprimanded Narcissa as Draco rolled his eyes, heading into the bowels of the Manor. Behind him, Harry was drinking in all the sights eagerly; the white marble floor, onyx walls, the large chandelier, solidified crystals dripping from their heads, frozen in motion above their heads.

Draco gingerly stepped into the dining hall as the house elf announced him, shoulders squared defiantly looking steadily ahead with a challenging glare aimed at his father. Steely grey meet steely grey, unyielding resolves that needed no verbalisation.

Letting out a delighted gasp, Harry dashed over to the dining table at otherworldly breakneck speed. Unbeknownst to Harry, Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow, amused by his antics, smirking behind a perfectly manicured hand, stifling an amused laugh.

"Mother. Father." Draco greeted in a bland, sardonic tone. Above, the opaque chandelier bathed its surroundings in dismal unilluminating light, in all its intricacy, grandeur and finery it did little to captivate Draco's attention or soothe his mood, it only added to his depression, every gilt carving or polished marble floor synonymous with the suffocating fist of expectation that he could feel, constantly, constricting around his jugular. The red candles in the centre of the table lit up as Lucius sat down. And so the usual dinner chat proceeded despite an eager Harry devouring everything placed in front to him as Draco once imagined a demon would devour children, much appealing to Narcissa's jocular nature as she watched her son's lover from across the expanse of emerald tablecloth littered with exotic dishes and ostentatious golden cutlery.  
Lucius's storm-grey eyes never roamed far from Harry, despite his conversation falling on deaf ears; Harry savagely tearing at meats with both hands, Narcissa focusing more on stifling laughter than her appetite and Draco pushing food around his plate lethargically. With dinner over, the party adjourned to the open study for drinks. Here, with all civility dropped, Lucius spun on his heel. "Draco Lucius Malfoy" he spat, full of venom, "how dare you bring your bumboy to dinner! It's a-" He glanced down, surprised, his sentence dying in his throat as a snarling Harry pressed a golden knife against his pale neck, balls of demonic emerald fire boring into the back of his skull.

Harry was distantly aware of the commotion behind him as he dug the knife into Lucius's neck, scarlet drops of noble blue blood dripping onto his white-knuckled fist, curled around his chosen weapon with all the passion of hellfire.  
"You would do very well not to insult a demon's partner in front of said demon, Mr Malfoy" Harry stated, licking the blood of his free hand with a forked tongue. "If you should dare speak negatively of Draco ever again, I will return and consume your heart and soul". A fire erupted behind Lucius, singeing the emerald Slytherin tapestry that hung proudly behind Lucius.  
The very next instant, Harry and Draco had vanished. Arriving in Draco's townhouse, a breathless Draco kissed Harry feverishly.  
"Merlin you were brilliant" he panted, as he lay his head in Harry's lap, demonic hands still around him in a protective embrace. As Draco idly slipped off to sleep Harry voiced the words that had danced on the tip of his tongue after every stiffly executed family banquet since he was a child "Let's never do that again"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : As Harry never went to Hogwarts, Hedwig is NOT his owl

 _ **Chapter 3.**_

Rain fell steadily. Cars, bikes and Vespas passed the lovers, in a hurry to get to their destination. Tourists either ambled past, enjoying the sights or splashed through puddles, in a desperate search for shelter from the Florentine rain.

It had been a wonderful evening date, Draco thought. A nice dinner, that muggle theatre play, Hamilton. He mused quietly as he watched the demon next to him. It had been a wild two years since that fateful dinner at Malfoy Manor, yet the childlike innocence of his demon still surprised him.

Harry was delighted. He wasn't sure why. He jumped in puddles, chased squawking ducks and posed randomly by anything, against a black night, all whilst humming 'Alexander Hamilton'. He was oblivious to the fond looks his lover was shooting him. Thunder rolled as he posed in front of Palazzo Pitti.

"Potter you fool. Come alone" Draco drawled fondly, dragging Harry behind him. They rounded a corner before Draco urgently and passionately kissed Harry, rubbing Harry's pulsing demonic red cock. The heat of the kiss excited Harry, as to, did the handjob. Cars honked, people cussed and yelled at each other in Italian, the rain grew heavier by the second, a full hour passed and Draco wanted more. Nothing could penetrate Draco and Harry's world of obliviousness. Nothing, that was, bar a very amused Blaise Zabini.

"Well, well, well" Zabini smirked. "What do we have here?" Draco let out a frustrated groan, as Harry orgasmed into his hand with a breathy sigh. Blaise quirked an eyebrow at them, smirking, as he asked: "Well, are you coming in?"

Harry's pleasure glazed eyes lit up at this question. He looked through the door towards the grand foyer. Turning to Draco, with his boyfriend watching on bemusedly, Harry formed the question Draco knew he wanted to ask. Merlin, how he loved this demonic man. How he'd give the Earth to him.

"Draco, can we go in?" Harry asked softly. "Of course, darling" Draco replied.

Five days later at dusk, a snowy owl landed on the shoulder of Narcissa Malfoy. She glanced up, amusement on her face, as her husband stumbled into the breakfast room.

"Good Morn, Lucius, beloved. Hedwig has arrived from Zabini Estate. It seems young Master Zabini is hosting our boys. Harry reportedly, burnt Blaise's Slytherin banner, claiming it reminded him off you"

Lucius Malfoy groaned in defeat as his wife laughed merrily. She hadn't let him forget that dinner two years ago. And he suspects she never would.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lucius Affair Part 2

**Trigger Warning:** Violence NSFW and foul language

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Draco woke to something filling his mouth and something warm on his cock. Blinking back his sleep, he saw Blaise face fucking him with abandon, while Harry rode him, mewling in delight. Draco groaned, allowing them to service him, his tongue lapping along Blaise's cock needly, thrusting hard as Harry's delightful ass bounced on his pelvis. Harder and faster rode Harry, his claws scratching up Draco's body, grunting, moaning, dripping in sweat as Blaise bunched Draco's silver-blonde hair in his fist, slamming his cock deep down Draco's throat. Draco ran his hands down Harry's back, cupping his ass as Harry climaxed hard. Blaise followed not long after, his cum dribbling down Draco's chin, getting on his balls that still rested on Draco's chin.

Digging his fingers into Harry's flesh, Draco slammed into his cock hungry boyfriend's ass as, he, to climaxed. Panting, laying in a moment of bliss, he didn't notice Harry suck Blaise's cock clean, nor did he notice Blaise reach out holding two ring boxes.

It had been another two years since Harry and Draco had moved into Blaise's property - which was properly seen to by having an orgy in the lounge. It had been a year since Blaise started dating both Harry and Draco. It had been 5 years since that fateful dinner, and yet again, Lucius was demanding Draco's presence this Yuletide. Adjusting his eyes, Draco finally noticed Blaise holding a ring box towards him, and Harry gazing in wonder at the emerald-encrusted ring on his finger. "Honey, we have been through a lot, and we have overcome many hurdles. Tonight is just another challenge to meet, and we shall stand in solidarity together. Will you marry me?"  
Draco jumped out of bed, startling Harry, as he tackled Blaise, crying and shouting "yes!" repeatedly. Blaise chuckled "Calm down, amore, Buon Natale"

Narcissa stood in the grand ballroom, worried about the coming night. It had been 5 years since her boy and partner were last here, and that ended in a nightmare for Lucius and laughter for Narcissa. She was supervising the lighting of the Yule log. She had already arranged the present table and approved the menu for the night. She had also warned Lucius to be on his best behaviour.

She gracefully left the room, heading towards the entry room to make it, and herself, presentable for the boys, who were due to arrive soon, for a quiet lunch. Just as she settled in a chair, with a book the floo network chimed and flames burst green.

Blaise stepped out of the fire first, closely followed by Draco and then Harry, each bearing some of the gifts respectively. Blaise carried the presents for Lucius and Narcissa, Draco bearing the customary food hamper and Harry the complimentary wine. After graciously accepting the gifts, Narcissa lead the boys into the informal dining room for lunch.  
Unlike the formal dining room, which was ostentatious in its marble and golden splendour, the informal was subdued with its black marble and silver, the chandelier a dim rose gold. As they were sitting down, elves popped up with lunch and gifts. After lunch, everyone retired to the family room, gifts opened, just relaxing in each others company when Lucius stormed in.

Lucius was pissed, his Christmas stock market meeting was hell. He was sure that fucktoy of Draco's had cursed him five years ago. He wanted this whole ordeal over. To regain his prestige. He wanted that demon gone, out of his life. So as soon as he walked into the family room of _his_ manor and noticed Harry sitting there without a care in the world, he lost it. Hexes and fists went flying toward the demon. Protective charms and defensive spells fired back as Lucius drew closer. He was determined to kill that demon.  
Harry moved quickly, despite the protective shields in place. Lucius's wand movements went form flashy and calculated to erratic and arrogant as Harry drew closer. Harry reached out and with a blink, both of them vanished. They reappeared in the icy interior of hell, Harry clawing Lucius's face, biting into his wand arm. In another blink, they vanished again. They reappeared in the family room in the manor with Lucius breaking Harry's nose and Harry breaking a few of Lucius's ribs before Narcissa broke them apart. Somehow a live turkey ended up sitting on Lucius's head.

Draco and Blaise ushered Harry away from the manor. As they did, they heard Lucius yelling at Narcissa "The slut needs to die! It's all his fault! He corrupted Draco!"  
Arriving at Blaise's estate, they collapsed in chairs in the lounge room, Harry falling asleep as soon as he sat down, with his partners following suit not long after.


End file.
